The present invention generally relates to modular devices.
A modular device of this type, designed as a circuit-breaker, is known from EP 0 552 113 B 1. When arranging such devices in series, there is the problem that the air insulating gap between the exposed conducting parts of adjacent terminals must be maintained in the open region of the busbar connection. The size, in particular the width, of the terminals used is based on this. As a result, the structural size of the modular device, in particular the inner structure, is in turn significantly influenced.
An embodiment of the present invention is based on an object of providing a modular device which has a terminal and with which an optimized insulating capability in comparison with the prior art is provided for an enlarged receiving space while maintaining the required air insulating gap.
This object may be achieved according to an embodiment of the present invention by the features of claim 1. This provides a modular device, having a housing and a terminal arranged therein with a clamping screw, pressure plate and clamping frame, a first recess on the connection side for transversely receiving a busbar passing through the housing and clamping frame, and the insulating gap between the outer edge of the clamping frame within the housing and the outer side of the adjoining closed housing side being smaller than the air insulating gap between the outer edge of the clamping frame in the region of the recess and the outer side of the adjoining housing side. It was recognized that the terminals previously used were always dimensioned just on the basis of the air insulating gap. However, this is only applicable for dimensioning in the laterally open region of the terminal. The remaining region of the terminal or of the clamping frame within the housing can, however, be widened on account of the good insulating capability of the housing.
In this case, it is favorable if the clamping frame has a narrowing in the region of the recess. In other words, the clamping frame may also be widened in the closed region. Consequently, an increase in the size of the clamping space by several % is possible in a simple way. The width of the clamping frame may in this case be reduced in the region of the narrowing by approximately 0.2 to 3 mm, in particular by 0.5 to 1.5 mm, specifically by about 1.2 mm.
The narrowing may in this case be designed as a recess, for example a milled relief or indentation. This produces a strong clamping frame with a stepless receiving space, which is additionally very stable. Alternatively, the narrowing may be designed as a constriction or deformation. This produces a material-saving clamping frame with a large receiving space.
The side wall thickness of the housing in the region of the recess may be greater than that of the closed region of the housing. This produces good insulation protection in the transitional region, in particular in the region of the leakage path. The modular device is preferably formed as a circuit-breaker or residual-current-operated circuit-breaker.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.